


Real Life In-Game

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, AngelRiku, CaptainUsamimi, ChefBaker, F/M, GMBanri, GMMomo, GMYuki, Gakutsumu, Gamers, KokonaHusband, Mix of dialogues and rabbit chats, MrFrozen, MrNemesis, PrincePudding, PrincessPenguin, RabbitChan, Sequel, SobaSama, SpicyLover, TenNii, TenReaper, online game, ryuusea, this is mainly GakuTsumu but i love all of them even if im corny like Gaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: Gaku and Tsumugi officially became a couple on and off screen and their real adventure has just started! More than playing the game together, they'll also meet a bunch of friends online.And they all will be their good buddies. In fun. In tears. In life.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. Gaku and Tsumugi at a Typical Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ The story has potentials in rabbit chat scenarios so I thought writing a sequel won't hurt! Also, I really enjoy the game setup...It diverts me from all the heartaches in Stories 3 and 4...Maybe in 5 too huhu T~T
> 
> Everyone will be here!! I promise!! :)
> 
> Tribute to i7 season 2 episode 1 today UwU

Upon hearing a logging in sound, Tsumugi hurriedly glided her computer chair to the other desk. 

**RabbitChan:** Gaku-kun! Good evening!

**SobaSama:** Hey there, Tsumugi. 

**SobaSama:** I'll just get stuff from my mailbox then I'll log off. 

**RabbitChan:** Okay! I'm just buying HP and MP potions from the item stores while the 50% discount is still on the go! 

**SobaSama:** Why not use our lover points? The HP and MP lover pots have faster cool down. 

**RabbitChan:** I'm saving our lover points for a lover buff...! 

**SobaSama:** Lol. We can easily gain lover points by killing dungeon and world bosses. 

**RabbitChan:** If you say so... 

**SobaSama:** Dw. This whole weekend, I'm free. I finished my projects last December already. 

**RabbitChan:** Uwah! So industrious! 

**SobaSama:** Coming from you lol. I want to spend more time with you. 

**RabbitChan:** But Papa and I need to arrange some documents for my enrollment this Saturday...I have morning therapy too... 

**SobaSama:** Oh. 

**SobaSama:** We still have Sun. 

**SobaSama:** If that's the case, I'll just help in the shop on Sat. 

**RabbitChan:** We can drop by after our agenda! 

**SobaSama:** Just about to say that lol. 

**SobaSama:** Got my items now. I'll log off now. 

**RabbitChan:** Okay! 

**SobaSama:** I'll call you before I sleep. 

**RabbitChan:** I'll wait for Gaku-kun then...! 

**SobaSama:** Off.

Tsumugi went back to her study table, completing her assignment and also waiting for her boyfriend's call. 

Myuu! Myuu! Myuu! Myuu! Myuu! 

That's her ringtone! Kinako and their other bunnies' cute sounds! And that's Boyfriend-kun on the phone screen! 

"Gaku-kun! Hello!" 

_"Hi, Tsumugi. Still doing homework?"_

"Mhmm. But just one more...page." 

_"I see. Don't sleep late. Do you want me to call you in the morning? I have morning classes."_

"It's alright! Papa and I wake up...at the same time! Please...don't mind me too...much...!" 

_"Alright. I'll text you when I'm at your school gate tomorrow to pick you up. Can't wait to see you again after the New Year."_

"Me too...! Good night, Gaku-kun!" 

_"If I can sleep in excitement lol. Night, Tsumugi. I love you."_

"Gaku-kun is too...sweet...! I...love you too...!" 

_"You should get used. I'll level up my sweetness every day."_

"Please sleep now...! Good night..." 

_"Hahahaha! Yeah. Night."_

Tsumugi was the one to hung up the call. If she didn't do that, they might end up chattering until the neighbor's rooster shouts "good morning" in chicken language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a warm up! I'll figure out how to put color in the text...So it won't be confusing later on among guild, party, world, and private message chats!
> 
> Next will be their old guild mates!! :D Ryuu, Nagi, and Mitsu!!!!!
> 
> P.S. If Tsumugi glided the chair, how was she buying the potions? Next chapter has the answer lol.
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. The Innocent, The Otaku, and The Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I FINALLY KNOW HOW TO ADD COLORS MUAHAHAHA (I edited the 1st chapter's color :) )
> 
> For references:
> 
> Private Message - between 2 players only
> 
> Guild chat - among players belonging under the same guild
> 
> Party chat - among players in a party. Can be 2 to 5 in a normal party while 6 - 15 players in a raid party.
> 
> Arena chat - public chat seen by everyone in the arena dimension. Includes PVP matches, game event areas, and guild wars.

**RabbitChan:** ChefBaker, KokonaHusband, I’ll log off now!

**ChefBaker:** byebye mom!

**KokonaHusband:** Byebye Mama!

**KokonaHusband:** I hope Papa didn’t catch you lying ;)

**RabbitChan:** I told SobaSama I was buying HP and MP potions while they’re still on discount…!

**ChefBaker:** why is the son teaching the mom how to lie

**KokonaHusband:** It’s a secret.

**RabbitChan:** Y-Yes!

**ChefBaker:** mom can just say she’s waiting for dad to log on while doing her homework

**ChefBaker:** how can one do a homework while playing

**KokonaHusband:** A skill called awesomeness ;)

**ChefBaker:** the hell with that

**RabbitChan:** I can’t log off knowing you will fight…

_RyuuSea has logged in_

**RyuuSea:** Good evening!

**KokonaHusband:** Good afternoon!!!

**ChefBaker:** good morning!

**RabbitChan:** Uwah! Hello, RyuuSea!

**RyuuSea:** Hello, Mother!

**RabbitChan:** It’s been 5 months but I still can’t get used…! And it's a new year too...!

**ChefBaker:** hahahahahaha

**KokonaHusband:** LOL

**RyuuSea:** Haha!

**RabbitChan:** I’ll really log off now! Good night, everyone!

**ChefBaker:** BYEBYE MOM

**KokonaHusband:** BYEBYE MAMA

**RyuuSea:** Bye, Mother!

_RabbitChan has logged off_

**RyuuSea:** Oh! ChefBaker, are you not in Japan? Why did you say good morning?

**ChefBaker:** uhh, i am

**KokonaHusband:** He’s in another Japan! :D

**RyuuSea:** Oh! There’s more than 1 Japan? Where?

**KokonaHusband:** A parallel universe! O_O

**RyuuSea:** Oh! Let me check the news! 

**ChefBaker:** SHADDAP

**ChefBaker:** it’s past midnight so I said good morning jeez

**RyuuSea:** Oh! It makes sense now hahahaha!

**KokonaHusband:** Here I thought there’s a way to see my Kokona in a new Japan :<

**RyuuSea:** Anyway! It seems like it’s the 3 of us again. Our guild mates are online but they are gathering gem points while away from keyboard during this time.

**KokonaHusband:** RyuuSea is very industrious in completing afk…

**ChefBaker:** hasn’t it always been like this since we joined this guild last year haha 

**KokonaHusband:** Japanese people sleep early! 

**ChefBaker:** you’re just on the other side of the world

**ChefBaker:** and it just happens that my younger brother uses the pc before me

**RyuuSea:** Oh! You have a younger brother? Nice! I have many brothers and sisters!

**ChefBaker:** yup! he’s in high school

**KokonaHusband:** And ChefBaker’s height is still in high school too!

**ChefBaker:** …

**RyuuSea:** Oh! How did you know, KokonaHusband?

**KokonaHusband:** I celebrated New Year in Japan! When I saw a bakery with the same name as ChefBaker’s, I immediately checked it out!

**KokonaHusband:** Before I left, I asked the very beautiful lady owner, “Madame, where is the toilet?”

**KokonaHusband:** So I followed her instructions and looked at the toilet’s mirror to see if my gorgeousness has been diminished after showing such faces while I was eating the delicious pastries.

**KokonaHusband:** And when I opened the door to get out, a certain adorable man in his teens suddenly popped out in front of me!

**KokonaHusband:** “Oi! Don’t click anything on the pc! I’m still playing!”

**KokonaHusband:** My heart skipped a beat! I tried to weave the clues…

**KokonaHusband:** ChefBaker…PC…Playing…

**ChefBaker:** long story short, he saw me in rl

**KokonaHusband:** NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! WHY DID YOU RUIN MY MOMENT!!!!!!

**RyuuSea:** Oh! That’s very nice! You two met already!

**KokonaHusband:** Yes!

**ChefBaker:** no

**RyuuSea:** Hahaha?

**ChefBaker:** i don’t think so 

**ChefBaker:** sure we saw each other but we really didn’t talk 

**KokonaHusband:** It’s because you ran away from me!

**ChefBaker:** WHO WON’T RUN AWAY FROM YOU

**RyuuSea:** Why did you run away from him, ChefBaker? Weren’t you happy to see KokonaHusband?

**ChefBaker:** HE ALMOST KILLED ME!

**KokonaHusband:** I was only hugging you in extreme happiness!!!!!!!

**ChefBaker:** TOO TIGHT

**KokonaHusband:** You’re just too small for my bear hug :<

**ChefBaker:** what did you say

**RyuuSea:** He probably means you can’t receive all of his love hahahaha!

**ChefBaker:** YOU OTAKU

**KokonaHusband:** I accept who I am :)

**ChefBaker:** FITE ME

**KokonaHusband:** No!!!!!! I love ChefBaker!!!!!! You’re my friend!!!!!

**ChefBaker:** FRIEND YOURSELF

**RyuuSea:** Okay! Okay! That’s enough you two! You should be welcoming the year with goodness and light!

**ChefBaker:** i'm good

**KokonaHusband:** You’re light!

**ChefBaker:** one more

**RyuuSea:** Hahaha! You two are making my night very lively!

**KokonaHusband:** It’s because ChefBaker brings light!

**KokonaHusband:** Just look at him and you’ll be influenced by his lightness!

**ChefBaker:** …

**RyuuSea:** I wish I can see both of you in real too!

**RyuuSea:** But I live far from the mainland so it’s difficult.

**ChefBaker:** Where do you live in Japan, RyuuSea?

**RyuuSea:** Okinawa! 

**ChefBaker:** WOW

**ChefBaker:** I LOVE OKINAWA TARTS 

**RyuuSea:** Really! 

**RyuuSea:** I wish I can share some with you right now! I’m eating currently Beni imo tart!

**KokonaHusband:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MYYYYYYYYY GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHD!!!!!!!!!!

**KokonaHusband:** I HAVE AN IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AS AWESOME AS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ChefBaker:** that last part is unnecessary

**KokonaHusband:** Why don’t we meet! :D :D :D

**RyuuSea:** Are you still in Japan, KokonaHusband?

**KokonaHusband:** No. But I can always come back for my friends :)

**ChefBaker:** i’ll pass

**ChefBaker:** you creep

**KokonaHusband:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**KokonaHusband:** Before the holidays end in Northmare :<

**RyuuSea:** Hmmmmmmmmmm.

**RyuuSea:** I think I’m up for it!

**KokonaHusband:** OH YES!!!!!!

**RyuuSea:** My dad will buy a boat in Tokyo next week. I already promised I’ll go with him so if you guys will be in Tokyo too, then it’s my chance

**ChefBaker:** well

**ChefBaker:** we’re in the urban area so it’s a piece of cake for me

**KokonaHusband:** DOES THAT MEAN!!!!!!!!??????

**ChefBaker:** i’ll go if there’ll be tarts

**RyuuSea:** You can count on me, ChefBaker!

**KokonaHusband:** OOOOOOOOH YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!

**KokonaHusband:** THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!

**KokonaHusband:** MY FRIENDS <3

**ChefBaker:** still giving me creeps

**RyuuSea:** Hahaha! You’re welcome! I’m very excited!

**ChefBaker:** i guess i can give a second chance

**KokonaHusband:** ChefBaker <3

**ChefBaker:** I GET IT STAHP NOW

**RyuuSea:** Why don’t we talk about it more later? I’ll just complete an item loot mission.

**ChefBaker:** is that the one near the goblin village?

**RyuuSea:** Yup. 

**ChefBaker:** i have the same required loot mission

**KokonaHusband:** Party me three!

**RyuuSea:** Haha! Alright!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing the chats lol...I guess I can add more chapters while the Rabbit Chats are still fresh in my memory...*evil cat grin*
> 
> We'll have the twins next chapter!!!!! :D
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	3. Unknown Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I think a Gaku-senpai and a Tsumugi-kouhai walking home together from school is…love <3 I’m not good with descriptions (I’m more of a writer for dialogues…) but maybe just imagine a shoujo manga theme thingy >////,////<

Every person, whether someone from the school or a passerby, couldn’t help to look at a certain tall man leaning on the wall beside the black gate. With his unzipped blue hoodie, white shirt beneath it, gray knee-length shorts, and a pair of red slippers, numerous female students were swooning inside. Most of the male students were left behind at the school building with the duties they suddenly took over. More like, forced upon them.

But he wasn’t aware of what’s happening around him since he’s too busy scrolling down his phone. He’s checking the pictures sent by his girlfriend when she fed 3 stray cats at the school grounds earlier.

Myuu! Myuu! Myuu! Myuu! Myuu!

That goes his ringtone. Familiar? Gaku excitedly swiped his phone screen to talk to Girlfriend-chan.

“Hey there, Tsumugi. I’m in front of your school now.”

_“Gaku-kun! I’ll just…go to the faculty room!”_

“No rush. I’ll just wait here. You sent more cat pictures than yours lol.”

_“Okay…! I won’t be…long!”_

“I’ll hang up now. See you.”

* * *

“Mhmm! See you too…!”

Tsumugi put back her phone inside her skirt’s pocket. She’s already in front of the faculty room when the door suddenly slid open, causing her to hiccup in surprise.

An ivory-haired male student scrutinized her, no ounce of shock. “Sorry. You’re in the way, could you please move?” 

She quickly bowed her head. “Sorry…!”

“Ten-nii! What happened?” A red-haired male student asked as he appeared behind Tsumugi, causing her again to hiccup.

His hands yanked. “UWAH! SORRY!”

“Riku, I told you not to run. And I was just about to get you,” the other boy flatly stated. “And this Takanashi Tsumugi from the other section.”

“I didn’t run! And, the other class rep?”

“Yeah.”

“Umm…Me,” Tsumugi mumbled while she raised her hands slowly. “I’m Takanashi Tsumugi…”

“AHHHHHH!” The one called Riku beamed. “Nice to meet you, Takanashi-san! I’m Nanase Riku! And he’s –”

“You’re late,” Ten sternly stated.

“The meeting was unexpected…I didn’t…get a notice…,” she defended.

“Let’s get inside now. The teachers are waiting,” the ivory head ended as he turned his back to them and proceeded to a teacher’s desk inside.

“Okay…,” the other two left behind outside responded quietly.

After a few minutes of meeting their respective homeroom advisers about the upcoming sports festival in their school, Tsumugi left the room with the two other class representatives.

“Takanashi-san, thank you for your suggestions!” Riku shot her a wide grin while showing her his notes of their brief discussion.

She gave him a small smile. “No problem…Nanase-san…! Thank you for your…patience too…!”

Riku tilted his head. “Hmmmmmm………Why do you look familiar…”

“You two. Don’t get hyped. We still need to consult these with our classmates.”

He directed his gaze from her to him. “B-But Ten-nii! Her ideas are amazing! The teachers liked them! I’m sure–”

Ten stopped walking and crossed his arms. “They are the teachers, not the students.”

Riku pouted his lips. “Teachers were once students too…”

“The festival is…for everyone though…,” Tsumugi weakly set the balance. “We can ask for…more proposals tomorrow…from both students and…teachers…”

Ten exhaled through his nose. “That’s what I’m talking about–H-Hey, Riku!”

“TEN-NII!!! LOOK OUTSIDE!!!” Riku screamed while tugging his brother’s arm. Tsumugi also peaked at the window from where they were at the 2nd floor. Her eyes magnified and she hurriedly bid the brothers farewell.

“Umm…I’ll take my leave…See you tomorrow…!” She bowed her head before dashing to the stairs.

The red head waved his two hands. “Byeeeee, Takanashi-san!”

The ivory head couldn’t even say the time of their meeting tomorrow. “Off she goes.” When he joined his brother in watching the scene outside, he scowled. “There’s nothing amazing, Riku. It’s just a wave of sea urchins.” 

“NOOOO! NOT THAT!” He stretched his arms to point his index at the school gate.

“H-H-Hey, RIku, be careful!”

“THAT COOL MAN! HE’S THE SENPAI WHO HELPED ME THIS MORNING!”

Ten raised his brows. “Oh.” He stared at the silver-haired man who never moved his head away from his phone. “That kind of man helped you? He’s glued to his screen.”

“He gave me his warmers! And he’s not like that earlier! He’s wearing something different and – E-E-E-E-E-E-E-Eh!?!?!?!?!?”

“W-What now, Riku? Does your throat hurt? Do you need water?” His voice grew anxious. 

“TEN-NII! COOL MAN-SENPAI IS WITH TAKANASHI-SAN!!!!!!” Riku pointed his two index fingers outside in utter shock.

“Huh? She’s already outside?” He returned his attention outside, wondering how many minutes the shy girl took to climb down from the left wing and to run toward the gate.

“Uwah! Ten-nii! Look! Look! They look cute together!”

“You’re screaming like a fan girl, Riku…,” he said as he examined the man more closely from afar.

Despite his sharp tongue articulating words of no concern, his eyes were full of blended emotions. Toward his brother was worry, especially this cold season. Toward the girl was confusion, especially when she appeared very bashful for a class representative. But toward the tall guy was...

“Disgusting.”

* * *

“Achoo!” 

Gaku abruptly covered his nose with his free hand. He put his phone inside his hoodie’s pocket.

“Gaku-kun!” Tsumugi put out her handkerchief and offered it to him. “Are you alright…?”

He wiped his nose with his arm. Good thing the hoodie’s a good brand and the fabric was cotton. “Yeah. Just a sudden chill.”

“Ah…” She nodded slowly and returned her hanky inside her skirt pocket.

“Anyway, ready to go? I think I pulled too much attention here…,” he mumbled below his breath, brows knitted as he roamed his eyes around the school vicinity, particularly with the bunch of female girls squealing over his unemotional scanning of the crowd. Some were wearing the same winter sailor uniform as Tsumugi. Some were still in their P.E. shirts and jogging pants. He also observed annoyed glares from some male students, probably those who were from the sports clubs.

Tsumugi glanced behind and dropped a sweat from the various expressions everyone’s receiving. Female students were throwing her negative flames while male students were sending her their approval of dragging the unwanted handsome man in the school campus. 

“Ahahaha…! Yeah…Let’s get going…!”

With her signal, he ignored whatever sour and sweet or maybe bittersweet looks were being aimed at his back. He took her hand in his and led her on their way. Tsumugi, at first, was nervously clutching on his hand. Eventually, she got familiar with the enraptured feelings inside her. 

“I’ll never wait in front of your school gate again,” Gaku declared out of the blue after several minutes of walking on the sidewalk in a complete yet meaningful silence. 

She laughed at her furious boyfriend. Since his hoodie was unzipped, she could see how red his neck was, just like his ears. “Hahaha…! It’s better if…Gaku-kun waits…somewhere…he won’t get embarrassed ahaha…”

“I’m not embarrassed. I’m mad. I couldn’t hug you the moment I saw you. And that sucks.”

“…Eh…?”

He turned away his head from her. “If your schoolmates started bullying you because of me, I won’t be there to protect you.”

“Gaku-kun…”

He faced her again. This time, redness reached his cheeks. “Just tell me if someone does you wrong, okay? But it’s definitely best if–”

And there she went with her shy gesture. Her forehead was pressed against the soft fabric covering his upper arm. 

For Gaku’s heart, it didn’t help that she’s in her cute winter sailor uniform. “Tsumugi…”

“Everyone doesn’t…talk to me but…they are all…nice…,” she murmured.

“Hmph. If it’s nice to leave most of the school works to you just ‘cause you’re the class rep.”

“No one bullies me…so…don’t worry…”

He sighed. He removed his grasp on her hand, making it a grasp on her shoulder. “I should form a Tsumugi protection squad.”

“Eh?” That had her raised her head.

“Nothing lol.” He kissed her forehead to shove away her worries. “Any events today? Aside from the cats you called collectively as Trinyar lol.”

She momentarily touched the spot he kissed before a smile cracked on her lips. “Mhmm! We’ll have…sports festival…next month!”

“Can outsiders come?” That’s his foremost concern.

She enthusiastically nodded, causing him to be in all ears. 

“You should join the marathon, Tsumugi. I’m sure your class will win.”

She lightly knocked his chest with her fist. “Gaku-kun!”

“I’m not joking. When rabbits showered their blessings, you’re there to catch every grace from them.”

She produced a high pitched sound of “hmph” as she turned her head to face the opposite direction.

He chortled before he leaned to whisper. “Agility to make me fall in love with you.”

Tsumugi knew more than anyone that it was a very low-key romantic line but when you’re in love, the heart doesn’t need to buffer whether it’s corny or sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is RabbitChat time!!!!
> 
> Guess who'll join SobaSama's guild :D 
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	4. Gaku Material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ The middle until last part is not the original concept for this but I thought this can be a simple way for me to thank my readers :D (the ones mentioned are those who gave Kudos and comments to my GakuTsumu works >//,//<)
> 
> For references:
> 
> Private Message - between 2 players only
> 
> Guild chat - among players belonging under the same guild
> 
> Party chat - among players in a party. Can be 2 to 5 in a normal party while 6 - 15 players in a raid party.
> 
> Arena chat - public chat seen by everyone in the arena dimension. Includes PVP matches, game event areas, and guild wars.

Once inside her room, Tsumugi quickly took out her phone to send a message to her father that she’s arrived safely. She always does this ever since her mother passed away when she’s still in grade school. Consequently, she contacted Gaku. After he accompanied her to the clinic for her therapy and rode the same train, she insisted she could walk home from the station alone, not wanting to take more of his time which he could spend to rest.

_“Yo, Tsumugi. Home now?”_

“Gaku-kun! Mhmm! Thank you so much…for today!”

_“Welcome. Just proves you’re really a fast walker.”_

“What are you talking…about?”

_“You walked for 10 minutes only.”_

“Because…it’s near to our house!”

_“Hahaha!”_

“Are you still on…the train?”

_“Nope. My stop’s the station after yours only so I’m almost at my dorm. That’s why I told you I can walk you home.”_

“We talked about this…earlier already…”

_“Alright. As long as you’re home safe.”_

“Thank you very much for…your concern, Gaku-kun…! Please take…care on your way…too!”

_“Thanks. I’ll log on the game later. Will you?”_

“I want to but…I need to organize some things for the…sports festival…”

_“I see. I’ll just craft my gears for level 90. Might as well help some guild mates.”_

“Good luck! I’ll sleep early…tonight…If Gaku-kun calls and…I don’t answer...I might be sleeping already.”

_“You must have slept late last night, no? I’ll just text you before I sleep.”_

“You caught me ahahaha…!”

_“Ahh. I’m dorm bound.”_

“Okay. Thank you…again, Gaku-kun. See you tomorrow…!”

_“Sure. I’m glad there’s a convenient store nearby your school. I’ll wait there.”_

“I’ll end the…call now.”

_“Yeah. I love you.”_

“I love you too…!”

When the call ended, Tsumugi smiled at herself. She has never imagined having someone, other than very loving father, to care for her. She thought it was impossible to have a significant other, considering her condition.

Good things come to good persons. It does take a while but at least, it’s coming bit by bit, preparing you for a stack of happiness.

* * *

**RyuuSea:** Is everyone in the desert map already?

**KuroeChan:** I’m already here!!! ^-^

**Nanaxorpi:** My mount is so slow please wait for me @_@

**audasiouc:** omw to the teleport point

**seke:** I’ll just fortify my weapon quick

**RyuuSea:** Take your time! I’m still searching where the world boss has spawned!

_SobaSama has logged in_

**Gamesse:** Good evening, leader!

**Kiramochis:** Helloooo SobaSama 

**senshiofpearls:** heya boss

**Dudovisk:** good pm GL

**NEKOassassin:** GOOD EVE guild leader

**NaturePixii:** Hallooooo SobaSamaaaa

**Aprettygirl:** Hi SobaSama!!!

**Konpeki_no_Sora:** Hello_there_Boss

**Love_REALIZE:** evening SOBASAMA

**HisokiRazzz:** Hey there SobaSama where’s our mom

**nijistar:** whats up leader 

**kupochii:** yo yo yo bossssss

**SetsuYomi:** SobaSama, where’s RabbitChan?

**allex:** sobasama ~ 

**11MessyJessy11:** :D SobaSama :D

**noticemegenpai:** notice me sobasama

**kyu_3:** heyyyyy boss ~ wheres ur wife

**amoodyone:** good evening soba boss 

**leleigh:** waaah sobasama!!!! I wish rabbitchan will log on later!!!!

**radiantglorys:** hello sobasama!

**AwkwardPlatypus13:** Heya Boss ^u^

**MikariFairy124:** >>>Hello<<<<

**Bluelilybell:** leader is on after ages xD

**Katscones:** long time no see SobaSama

**tezukayuki:** online finally lol but not with our mama

**Haruki_OujiSama18:** SobaPapa ~ ~ ~ VuV

**Gumgami:** GL papa is on yay! 

**Blue_Rosie_Roses:** our papa is on the house!! 

**creamcaramel:** how are you boss? wifey not with you?

**KoiKakera:** asdfghjkl the guild leader is on but lover is missing

**ukatoemina:** how’s life sobasama?

**SobaSama:** Yo. Everyone’s still noisy lol.

**SobaSama:** I logged on yesterday but I just checked sth. And RabbitChan will not log on tonight.

**SobaSama:** Now, don’t spam the guild chat with sad faces lol.

**SobaSama:** If anyone needs help in dungeons or world bosses, just tell me. 

After almost an hour.

**RyuuSea:** Oh! Father! You’re online!

**SobaSama:** Yo. Grats on Lv. 86.

**SobaSama:** And I’m on like centuries ago lol.

**RyuuSea:** Thank you! ChefBaker and KokonaHusband are level 86 too! We leveled up after completing the wintry mountain quests!

**SobaSama:** I see. Grats on finishing the map missions there.

**RyuuSea:** Oh! I didn’t notice haha! I was helping some players with world bosses. Then I saw a flood of green chats haha!

**SobaSama:** Well. I was helping our guildies too for almost an hour so lol. Look, they’re all quiet now.

**RyuuSea:** Father is so fast! I was only helping 4 players.

**SobaSama:** Tell them to join the guild lol.

**RyuuSea:** Oh. They’re from MrNemesis’s guild.

**SobaSama:** You’d also help players from that guild huh. You’re too nice. This is why I have the World Chat off lol.

**RyuuSea:** Hahaha! We all need the same world bosses so that’s it.

**SobaSama:** You can solo tho.

**RyuuSea:** It’s better to have party mates!

**SobaSama:** Orly. 

**SobaSama:** I’ll be afk for now.

**RyuuSea:** Okay! 

* * *

**KokonaHusband:** One thing I really really really really really really love about our guild is everyone who’s online greets me whenever I log in.

**ChefBaker:** me too i never experienced that in my former guilds

**RyuuSea:** It started when Mother keeps on saying hello to us when our guild was just new!

**ChefBaker:** i’m glad i followed dad after MrNemesis kicked him out of our former guild 

**KokonaHusband:** Oh yes. I remember that.

**KokonaHusband:** Last June, I heard that MrNemesis confessed to SobaSama, not yet our papa before, when he thought papa was a girl!

**ChefBaker:** uhh you’re writing in the guild chat

**RyuuSea** : KokonaHusband! Keep it in our party chat please!

**KokonaHusband:** I was like, “OOOOOH MY GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHD!!!!!”

**KokonaHusband:** HOW WOULD MRNEMESIS MISS THE DETAILS OF SOBASAMA’S COSTUMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????? 

**ChefBaker:** huh

**RyuuSea:** I think I didn’t catch that one.

**ChefBaker:** you rarely catch things anyway

**RyuuSea:** Oh? But I always catch a lot of fish with my siblings!

**ChefBaker:** i wish words are fish so you can catch them too

**KokonaHusband:** WHAT!!!!!????

**KokonaHusband:** YOU DIDN’T NOTICE TOO!!!!!???

**ChefBaker:** i give up you don’t notice you’re in the wrong chat

**ChefBaker:** notice what

**KokonaHusband:** Even if there’s a paper bag on papa’s head, if you zoom in, the black costume has no boobs!

**ChefBaker:** the hell

**RyuuSea:** Boobs?

**Kiramochis:** Boobs? OxO

**Gamesse:** Boobs? 

**NEKOassassin:** ERRRR WAIT boobs?

**NaturePixii:** Boobs? O_o

**Aprettygirl:** lol boobs?

**Konpeki_no_Sora:** Boobs…?

**Love_REALIZE:** Boobs??

**HisokiRazzz:** Boobs!?

**nijistar:** boobs……………

**kupochii:** booooooooooooooooobs????

**SetsuYomi:** WHAT BOOBS?

**allex:** boobs what

**11MessyJessy11:** Q.Q Boobs Q.Q

**noticemegenpai:** notice boobs?

**kyu_3:** boobs anyone?

**amoodyone:** ...boobs..

**leleigh:** umm boobs

**radiantglorys:** boobs O.O

**AwkwardPlatypus13:** What’s with boobs?

**MikariFairy124:** >>>Boobs<<<

**Bluelilybell:** e.e boobs 

**Katscones:** LOL BOOBS

**tezukayuki:** eh boobs

**Haruki_OujiSama18:** Dad has boobs?

**Gumgami:** Boobs!!!???

**Blue_Rosie_Roses:** what_boobs

**creamcaramel:** uhh boobs

**KoiKakera:** Boobs O_O

**ukatoemina:** boobs

**Dudovisk:** Boobs?

**senshiofpearls:** boobs?

**SobaSama:** Wtf are you talking about boobs.

**ChefBaker:** welcome back dad!

**RyuuSea:** Welcome back, Father!

**KokonaHusband:** WELCOME BACK PAPA!!!!!

**SobaSama:** So what’s with this me and boobs lol.

**SobaSama:** I have no boobs for fk’s sake.

**ChefBaker:** that otaku started it

**RyuuSea:** I thought it’s only females who have boobs…

**KokonaHusband:** Please let me explain, Papa.

**SobaSama:** Explain before I expel you lol.

**KokonaHusband:** OKAY I’LL TYPE FAST

**KokonaHusband:** IF PAPA IS A GIRL, HIS BLACK COAT COSTUME MUST HAVE BOOBS BUT IT DOESN’T HAVE SO MRNEMESIS WAS SO WRONG TO CONCLUDE THAT PAPA IS A GIRL. MRNEMESIS NEEDS EYEGLASSES.

**KokonaHusband:** NOT ONLY BECAUSE HE CAN’T SEE THINGS CLEARLY ON SCREEN BUT KICKING OUT PAPA WHO HAPPENS TO BE THE BEST PVP PLAYER SO FAR FOR ALMOST A YEAR HAVING SECURED HIS TOP 1 RANKINGS IN 2 CATEGORIES SINCE HE’S LVL 40 IS JUST AWESOME AS ME.

**KokonaHusband:** AND HE KICKED OUT PAPA JUST BECAUSE PAPA TURNED HIM DOWN BUT THAT SERVED HIS LOSER GUILD RIGHT BECAUSE MAMA WENT WITH PAPA, MAKING MRNEMESIS LOSE NOT ONLY THE BEST PVP ASSASSIN BUT ALSO THE TOP 1 PVP HEALER AND QUEST PLAYER TOO.

**ChefBaker:** calling it a loser guild when you’re once there

**KokonaHusband:** I ONLY JOINED THERE BECAUSE I ALWAYS GET HEALED BY MAMA IN ARENAS.

**KokonaHusband:** Oops! Sorry! Caps!

**ChefBaker:** well

**ChefBaker:** i only joined MrNemesis’s guild too because dad was there

**RyuuSea:** Now that you guys mentioned it, I left that guild because I want to follow Father and Mother.

**SobaSama:** Are you stalkers lol.

**KokonaHusband:** NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ChefBaker:** no no no no no

**RyuuSea:** Oh, no!

**KokonaHusband:** I’m a wizard with a very high magic DPS but very low HP so I’m always targeted. But Mama always saves me :)

**ChefBaker:** dad is my idol! i want to have the same critical attack and DPS skills! i want to run fast too!

**RyuuSea:** Father is very cool and Mother is very kind! I wanted to help them in building their guild!

**SobaSama:** I see.

**SobaSama:** KokonaHusband.

**KokonaHusband:** Yes, Papa.

**SobaSama:** I know you have high magic attack but that low HP of yours is very troublesome. I can ask RabbitChan to craft you the Lv. 85 relic. It has +HP.

**KokonaHusband:** OH! But isn’t that hard to craft? There are so many raw materials and gem stones for that :<

**SobaSama:** Her sprites love her lol. 

**ChefBaker:** wow

**RyuuSea:** Hahaha! That explains why Mother is very well-geared!

**KokonaHusband:** OH MY GAHD. THANK YOU SO MUCH PAPA.

**KokonaHusband:** I can finally kiss goodbye to my LVL 70 relic.

**ChefBaker:** you still use that?

**RyuuSea:** Oh! That level 70 relic has godly magic and critical attacks! No wonder why you kill so many mobs even in an AoE skill!

**KokonaHusband:** :)

**SobaSama:** ChefBaker.

**ChefBaker:** yes dad

**SobaSama:** You’re already a good assassin. You have the right gears and equips. You can solo dungeons and world bosses too.

**ChefBaker:** but im slow in running especially in dungeons

**KokonaHusband:** But you’re very fast in running in rl!

**ChefBaker:** shut up

**RyuuSea:** Hahahaha! Have you guys told Father about that?

**SobaSama:** If you want to increase your running speed, you can just buy fruits using your arena points. Or if you have enough money in this game, buy a costume and bless it with the running ability.

**SobaSama:** Tell me about it later. Seems like you have met in rl lol.

**ChefBaker:** im always saving for my gears and equips dad

**ChefBaker:** sadly we did

**RyuuSea:** Oh! So that’s why ChefBaker has no costumes! 

**SobaSama:** It doesn’t hurt to buy costumes. Look at me and RabbitChan, we’re wearing the same costumes ever since we started playing lol. These are the costumes we also blessed with abilities so yeah. Saved us tons of money.

**KokonaHusband:** ChefBaker, my friend. If you need costumes, I have a lot :)

**KokonaHusband:** I can give you for free :D :D :D

**ChefBaker:** you’re not kidding me?

**KokonaHusband:** Of course not :)

**RyuuSea:** That’s good, ChefBaker! I’m glad KokonaHusband is a very good friend! 

**ChefBaker:** well okay

**ChefBaker:** i'll just save your ass when you took the boss aggro

**ChefBaker:** not like it doesn’t always happen

**KokonaHusband:** OH YES PLEASE :< the bosses love hitting me so much

**RyuuSea:** I’ll take note of that! I’ll tank more carefully.

**KokonaHusband:** THANK YOU FRIENDS

**SobaSama:** RyuuSea.

**RyuuSea:** Yes! Father!

**SobaSama:** None.

**SobaSama:** Lol.

**ChefBaker:** hahahahaha

**KokonaHusband:** LOL

**RyuuSea:** Eh!? But you said something to KokonaHusband and ChefBaker…

**SobaSama:** You’re already good lol. You’re one of the few paladins who can tank while being a great DPS like a warrior. You can heal too. 

**SobaSama:** What more can I say lol.

**RyuuSea:** Oh! Thanks!

**SobaSama:** Besides, it’s RabbitChan who’s more related to your class. I’m just a mere protector of my lover.

**ChefBaker:** awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**KokonaHusband:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**RyuuSea:** Ahahahahahahahaha! I’ll ask Mother then when I catch her online!

**RyuuSea:** Father is undoubtedly a lover material!

**ChefBaker:** a boyfriend material

**KokonaHusband:** HUSBANDO 

**KokonaHusband:** MATERIAL

In reality, Gaku couldn’t help to blush from his guild mates’ comments. When it sank into him, he smirked at himself, proud to what he’s doing so far as Tsumugi’s real companion in love.

**SobaSama:** Anyway, arena time.

**KokonaHusband:** GOOD LUCK PAPA

**ChefBaker:** go kick their butts dad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**RyuuSea:** Have fun, Father!

**ChefBaker:** have fun killing hahahahaha

**KokonaHusband:** Ohhhhhhhhhhhh I love that line :)

**ChefBaker:** you’re the one getting killed tho hahahhahahahahaha

**KokonaHusband:** Only by the dungeon bosses who always hit me! Not in arena :<

**RyuuSea:** Haha! KokonaHusband’s magic attacks in arena are very scary though! 

**SobaSama:** Yeah lol. I’ll listen to your story after I show them what I’ve got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH I WANT TO WRITE MORE BECAUSE MY HEAD IS FULL OF RABBIT CHATS ABOUT THIS GAME STORY AHHHHH Q______Q
> 
> I promise, next chapter, someone joins their guild other than my beloved readers!!! :D 
> 
> P.S. I edited the colors like so many times ;~; I'll be careful next chapter 
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	5. Comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This is the very first time I'm shipping two males *.* I can't help it...Sougo is so modest and Ryuu is very warmhearted >_________<
> 
> I want to give them a special chapter, I mean just the two of them here :o (special place in my heart HUHU)
> 
> For references:
> 
> Private Message - between 2 players only
> 
> Guild chat - among players belonging under the same guild
> 
> Party chat - among players in a party. Can be 2 to 5 in a normal party while 6 - 15 players in a raid party.
> 
> Arena chat - public chat seen by everyone in the arena dimension. Includes PVP matches, game event areas, and guild wars.

“Good work! The fishermen have arrived at the dock!”

A certain tall tan man kept his straight posture and saluted. “Honor to serve, Sir!”

“Tsunashi Ryuunosuke! Dismissed!”

“Thank you, Sir!”

After he was dismissed early at his work, Ryuu quickly changed from his navy uniform to casual wear and walked home. It was one of the rare times where he arrives home before his siblings go to school. He willingly packed them their lunchboxes, which they returned with their grateful smiles and hugs.

“Ahhhh,” he sighed as soon as his back touched the futon his siblings always prepare for him in his room. When he looked outside the window, he just saw a reflection of his golden eyes. The sun has risen, making the sea and the houses by the shore glow with its golden rays.

As if his vitality was replenished by the sight, he sat up and reached his hand on his right side to open the mahogany drawer. He carefully placed his laptop above his green pillow. Are KokonaHusband and ChefBaker online this morning?

“Ahahahaha, I doubt…,” he said to himself. “KokonaHusband lives somewhere in Europe so he’s probably sleeping. ChefBaker must be preparing for the day.”

In spite of that, he logged in the game, earning him tons of “hello” and other greetings from his other guild mates, mostly from names he has never seen in the guild list and a few who were also online around nighttime. 

That made him beam. “Everyone is so lively! I’m glad I belong to SobaSama and RabbitChan’s guild.”

Since he still hasn't felt sleepy, he decided to run dungeons with some guild mates, the ones he doesn’t frequently play with due to the nature of his work. He’s mostly online around late evening or early midnight. Yesterday was an exception because he had to fill someone’s shift, slightly earlier than his.

After an hour, his eyelids showed signs of drowsiness.

**RyuuSea:** Thanks a lot for the party runs! I hope I can play again with all of you!

They sent another wave of green lines on his screen, bidding him farewell. 

But his eyelids withdrew the need to sleep when a particular IGN flashed on the lower right side of his screen. What made it more significant was the logging in sound.

That’s specifically for a player’s lover in the game.

_SpicyLover has logged in_

“H-Huh…?” Ryuu couldn’t believe it. The transmission of what he has read was stuck at his magnified eyes. It took his brain several seconds to have the stimulus registered. As his radical response, he shook his hands to prepare himself for typing a lot of words. As for his affective response, he couldn’t contain his extreme excitement. 

**RyuuSea:** So-chan!

**RyuuSea:** Welcome back!

**RyuuSea:** I hope you still remember me!

**SpicyLover:** No way…

**RyuuSea:** Oh…You forgot about me.

**SpicyLover:** Ryuu-san! No! Of course not! I mean… >.<

**SpicyLover:** You still haven’t broken up with me after I didn’t log in for 10 months…

**RyuuSea:** Why would I?

**SpicyLover:** You’re already Level 86…! Wow...!

**RyuuSea:** I’m able to reach this level because of you. You taught me a lot about this game when I was still a neophyte haha!

**SpicyLover:** I didn’t play for so long… >.<

**RyuuSea:** You’re there when I was struggling in the game. Both in leveling and PVP.

**SpicyLover:** I should have just really deleted my character so you can find another partner in the game…

**RyuuSea:** That’s too extreme, So-chan!

**RyuuSea:** You’re a very great PVP sage! It’ll be a waste!

**SpicyLover:** But I don’t know when I can play again… >.<

**SpicyLover:** And because of me, you’re not receiving buffs and rewards exclusive for players with lovers…I bet you missed a handful of lover events too…

**RyuuSea:** Ahahahaha! That’s fine! I think I’m a decent paladin already. I can tank without any buff and shield on.

**SpicyLover:** You’re a pro player now! Congratulations… c:

**RyuuSea:** Thank you! 

**SpicyLover:** All the more you should find another partner in this game…

**RyuuSea:** So-chan…

**SpicyLover:** It’s better too if you find a female player…

**RyuuSea:** But your character here is a female. Doesn’t that count?

**SpicyLover:** If others find out, they’ll think badly of you… >.<

**RyuuSea:** How come? This is only a game. And I know many players who are in-game lovers with the same gender.

**SpicyLover:** But still…

**RyuuSea:** So-chan, I really enjoy playing with you. 

**RyuuSea:** I’m the tank while you’re the DPS. I wanted to give back to you so I’m doing my best to improve my skills as a paladin. I’m also helping lowbies like you! 

**RyuuSea:** If you’re worrying about catching up with my level, please worry not.

**RyuuSea:** I’ve already crafted what a sage needs from level 55 to 85.

**SpicyLover:** E…Eh…? Why did you go that far…! >.<

**RyuuSea:** I must have got it from you haha!

**SpicyLover:** Is that meant to be a joke…

**RyuuSea:** I’m waiting for you to come back, So-chan. 

**SpicyLover:** Ryuu-san…

**RyuuSea:** I don’t know why you’re in a hiatus but if this game helps you to relieve your stress, please don’t stress yourself about the lover system.

**RyuuSea:** Just think of me like your neighbor who plays with you until the sun rises!

**SpicyLover:** Ahahaha! What an analogy…!

**SpicyLover:** Ryuu-san has graduated already, right?

**RyuuSea:** Yes! I’m now working as a coast guard.

**SpicyLover:** Wow! That’s so cool of you! Thank you for your hard work! c:

**RyuuSea:** Ahahaha! You sound like my officer!

**RyuuSea:** So-chan has turned 20 last May, correct?

**SpicyLover:** You remember my birthday… >.<

**RyuuSea:** I have a birthday gift for you! Though it’s in this game only hahahaha!

**SpicyLover:** Thank you…

**SpicyLover:** If I won’t bring any inconvenience for Ryuu-san, I’ll gladly come back in this game… c:

**RyuuSea:** Yes please! 

**SpicyLover:** Please give me a moment to check the updates…

**RyuuSea:** Take your time!

While waiting for his in-game partner to type again, Ryuu kept on exhaling his restlessness on his palms that were covering his all-ears grin. He’s very glad he decided not to sleep yet.

**SpicyLover:** Thank you for waiting, Ryuu-san…!

**RyuuSea:** Sure!

**SpicyLover:** You’re one of the top players in the story quests rankings! Congratulations! c:

**RyuuSea:** Thank you! I’m waiting for my sprites to craft my gears for 90 so I’m just helping around in the game hahaha!

**SpicyLover:** I’m still in MrNemesis’s guild. What’s your guild now?

**RyuuSea:** I’ve joined SobaSama’s guild.

**SpicyLover:** Oh! I remember SobaSama! PVP Assassin who conquered Level 40 and Level 50 arena! c:

**RyuuSea:** Hahahaha! Yes! MrNemesis kicked him out of the guild. SobaSama is a nice guy so I thought of following him instead.

**SpicyLover:** I see…If Ryuu-san thinks like that, I’ll join your guild! c:

**RyuuSea:** Are you fine with leaving our former guild?

**SpicyLover:** I’m playing with you so… >.<

**RyuuSea:** Oh! I get it! Hahahaha!

**RyuuSea:** This is like SobaSama and RabbitChan!

**SpicyLover:** RabbitChan?

**SpicyLover:** Oh! I remember RabbitChan! She’s that cute healer in a fairy costume!

**RyuuSea:** And SobaSama’s lover hahahaha!

**SpicyLover:** They become partners…I see! They look good together! c:

**SpicyLover:** Umm…Ryuu-san, about joining your guild…

**RyuuSea:** Can I teleport to where you are?

**SpicyLover:** Oh…I’m about to say I’ll log off for now… >.<

**RyuuSea:** Oh! No worries!

**SpicyLover:** I’ll log in later to join your guild… c:

**RyuuSea:** Alright! Around what time?

**SpicyLover:** Umm…11 at night…Sorry…

**RyuuSea:** That’s great! My work is at night so I log in around the evening or midnight!

**SpicyLover:** Oh…! I see… >.<

**SpicyLover:** I’ll talk to you later then… 

**RyuuSea:** Yes! I’ll go sleep now hahahaha!

**SpicyLover:** Umm…Should I say good morning or goodnight… >.<

**RyuuSea:** I prefer good night haha!

**RyuuSea:** Today is special though.

**RyuuSea:** Welcome back, So-chan!

**SpicyLover:** Thank you so much for waiting, Ryuu-san…! c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll need to read some Sougo x Ryuu fanfics for some inspiration for this two cute humans *w*
> 
> Yeah, Sougo didn't join technically but at least he's gonna join lol so YEP NEXT CHAPTER IS...............!!!!!!!
> 
> Just full of rabbit chats lol :D
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
